Stargate meets Enterprise
by Anteyra
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the stargate sent SG1 to the year 2365? well here you can find out as SG1 meets the crew of the Enterprise NCC-1701 (Picard's crew).


**A/N: Due to several comments made about this one I have re-done it…Warp speed changed cause I think it was a typo (Thanks to Moloch for pointing this mistake.)…. Sam's rank is staying as captain though because then Jack can get a bit insulted.  
****No the Federation has never visited the planets which have the gates. Or they could have done but the gates were buried or destroyed.  
I had no idea about hyper speed being faster than warp – so I'm truly sorry about that bit. (Thanks to Bobby of the Endless for pointing that out.)  
I have gotten the impression that Jack only knew about TOS Star Trek series - at least from what i've heard that's the only one i've noticed (mainly from ep "1969")  
****Finally I know that this isn't one of my best pieces – mainly because it is a crossover one – so I think that I shall remember in the future I shan't do any crossovers – so please bear all this in mind while reading this fanfic. Thank you.**

* * *

On a dark planet a large ring, supported by a concrete platform with steps leading down from the ring, activated. A blue shimmer appeared, like water, but it was standing up. 8 people stepped through the ring.

"Send the MALP back." Colonel Jack O'Neill ordered his friend Daniel Jackson to return a robot on wheels back through the ring. It activated and the robot disappeared. The other four people spread out to cover the perimeter of the small clearing in what appeared to be woods.

"First impressions campers?" Jack looked at his fellow friends, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.

"Well it's dark." Sam answered her superior officer. "Possibly meaning it's night time."

"There is someone here." Replied the ever grumpy looking Teal'c, the Jaffa, former first prime of Apophis. Teal'c slowly moved over to some trees and immediately attacked a person who was there. Teal'c managed to throw the person to the ground and he pointed his staff weapon at them. Jack shone a torch on the person. The person was male human.

"Teal'c lower your weapon!" Jack ordered. Teal'c stepped back and disengaged his weapon. The colonel moved over to the man and helped him up. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. Who are you?" They all noticed that Geordi was not normal. He has a strange piece of metal going over his eyes. His clothes were also unusual.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Captain Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

Geordie turned to Sam and moved over to her.

"So you must be in charge here Captain. What starship are you from?"

"Umm… excuse me. I'm in charge here." Jack said annoyed that Geordi believed that Sam was the leader.

"Oh. But, she's a captain…."

"Yeah, so? Colonel is a higher rank than Captain."

"That's a rank I've not heard of before." Geordi then noticed Daniel's glasses, not having seen them before he was curious. "What are those things you're wearing on your face?"

"Glasses. They help me see better"

"So you're also blind? So it's a bit like my VISOR?"

"Blind? No I'm not blind, just my eyes don't see as well as they should. What's a visor?"

"This is." Geordi replied pointing the metal piece over his eyes.

"All right. Who's in charge here?" Jack asked. Unsure of whether to trust the man.

"Commander Riker. Shall I call him for you?"

"All right."

Geordi then tapped a small little badge he wore on his chest.

"La Forge to Riker."

"Riker here." The voice suddenly came and it was clear, unlike the voices that came over the radios for SG1.

"Sir, I think you'd better make your way to the power source we detected earlier. I found something that may interest you."

"All right. We're on our way."

"This had better not be a call for Jaffa, or even Goa'uld."

"What are they?"

"You don't know what Jaffa or Goa'uld are?" asked a member from the other SG team, SG8. She moved closer over to Geordi. Her name was Grace Tinruck.

"Are they the aliens that live on this planet? Cause we detected a few life signs down here that weren't human but we haven't been able to locate them yet."

"What year is this?" Asked Daniel.

"Daniel?" Replied Jack in a rather surprising tone.

"I know this may sound weird, but I don't think we're in 2005 anymore."

"It's not impossible sir. It has happened to us twice before." Soon 5 people entered the clearing.

"What's going on Geordi?" One man in a red uniform moved over to Geordi.

"These people here are humans, so they're not the people we're looking for." Grace looked at one of the newcomers in a yellow uniform and was fairly scared by his appearance. The man in question noticed her fear and spokes to her.

"I am a Klingon."

"Hi" replied Grace, still in a state of fear.

"Well I think I'd better introduce myself." The man in a red uniform turned to the SG members. "I am Commander William Riker of the U.S.S. Enterprise. This is Lieutenant Commander Worf" Indicating the Klingon. "Doctor Beverly Crusher." Pointing to a woman in a blue uniform. "And Lieutenant Commander Data." Indicating to another man in a yellow uniform. "We're from the planet Earth."

"That's lucky. That's where we're from. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Captain Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Lieutenant Grace Tinruck, Major Mathew Collins, Captain Adam Kotor and Major Simon Par-Warren. We're from the SGC on Earth. Cheyenne Mountains, Colorado Springs."

"If I remember correctly the Cheyenne Mountain Complex was the base for a top secret American Government Facility which closed down in 2015." Data stepped up to Riker to give this information.

"Ok, that definitely proves we're no longer in the year 2005." Daniel said in reply to his earlier question. "What is the year?"

"2365." Riker replied.

The SG teams looked shocked at the men and woman in front of them. This now meant that SG1 and SG8 were 260 years in the future.

A few minutes later and SG1 along with Riker and Worf were beamed up into Transporter room three.

"Beam up the others will you?" Riker told Miles O'Brien the Transporter Chief and the rest of them appeared on the transporter pad.

"Wow." Was the only response from anyone from being transported, and that response was from Daniel.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise." Riker said, showing the people to the door. "I would ask you to disarm yourselves and leave your weapons with Mr Worf."

"All right. Do what he says." Jack and the rest of the SG members took off all their weaponry and left it in a pile for Mr Worf to take away to a secure place.

"What exactly happened there?" Asked an inquisitive Daniel.

"Your molecules were broken up and then compressed into a data stream, then reassemble back here on the transporter pad." Replied O'Brien

"So that's not unlike what happens going through the Stargate, the only difference is you don't get the weird visions as you're travelling faster than light through the galaxies to a planet hundreds of light-years from earth." Sam explained to Jack, but as usual Jack wasn't really paying much attention to the techno-babble.

"You sure know a lot about these things." Riker smiled at Sam

"I've been working on the wormhole theories of the Stargate for a few years."

"I'll introduce you to Captain Picard." They all left the transporter room and made their way to another room. A long table sat in the middle of the room with lots of chairs placed around it. The group entered.

"How many people have you got on board?" Sam inquired.

"Approximately one thousand people populate this ship, crew and passengers, children and parents. 13 different planets are represented by the crew. Klingons, Bolians, Bajorans, El-Aurians, Betazoid, Android and Humans." Data replied

"How about Jaffa or Goa'uld?" Jack asked

"I've never heard those words before. What do they mean?"

"The Goa'uld are symbiotes who take on the form of gods. They invade a person and take over their mind. I am a Jaffa. Most Jaffa are loyal to the gods they serve but there are some who have turned against them and have begun to rebel against the Goa'uld. The Jaffa initially carry the Symbiote lave until they reach maturity. The lave helps us to regenerate and heal us, protecting us against most forms of illness. If the symbiote is removed and another is not replaced, then the Jaffa will die, unless they have access to a drug called Tretonin." Teal'c's long definition surprised Riker. He instantly thought that this odd man and Data would get along just fine.

"The Tretonin works as a symbiote giving what the Jaffa need. Teal'c uses the Tretonin himself. Having the symbiote means that you are enslaved by the Goa'uld, but a few Jaffa are now wanting freedom from the Goa'uld and are helping us to defeat them." Added Sam

"The first one we killed was Ra. Jack and I did that using a nuclear bomb." Replied a confident, happy, proud Daniel.

"You killed a god?" Beverly questioned in shock

"Well the fact that they're false gods with these little snakes in their head means that they're easy to defeat. They're really just any normal Human, except for the fact of the little snake." Was the reply she got from Jack.

"Well, we'll keep a look out for these…" Riker paused not sure of how to pronounce Goa'uld.

"Goa'uld" Jack told him. "Or as General Hammond seems to pronounce it Goold." He said mimicking the General's accent. Sam and Daniel smiled at Jack's little joke.

"Well, we'll keep a look out for them. Which god do you serve?"

"I do not serve any god." Replied Teal'c, in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"But he did use to be first prime of Apophis." The Starfleet officers look at the SG teams in confusion, except for Data.

"Apophis was a Greek god. He was portrayed by the Egyptians as having a serpent head, and sometimes even a crocodile. The Ancient Egyptians knew him as…"

"Thanks Data." Riker replied, not wanting to hear anymore as Data was giving just a bit too much information as usual.

"That's an unusual name. What alien are you?" Major Carter asked the very pale skinned Data.

"I am an Android, but the term artificial lifeform would be more appropriate."

"So, you're a machine?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

At that moment 3 people entered the room. A bald man in a red uniform, a woman with long dark hair and a different type of reddish uniform, and a young man in a red uniform.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Hello." Jack said in a cheery way. Grace was now looking at the young man who had just walked in with Picard. She had a small smile on her face that the young man noticed and he smiled back. Everyone noticed the smiling going on between the two.

"Lieutenant." Jack said firmly.

"Sorry sir." Grace's smile disappeared immediately as she cleared her throat upon hearing her superior officer's tone of voice.

"I believe we have lots to talk about." Picard gestured for everyone to sit down and everyone did, the Starfleet officers sat on one side of the table and the SG teams sat at the other.

A while later and their talk was finished. Picard had decided to give them a tour of the ship, all 42 decks of it, including the bridge.

"Sir, just think what this kind of technology would do for the Prometheus. It may actually help us defeat the Goa'uld."

"Carter, it's highly unlikely that we could ever get back to our time. The Prometheus is probably a pile of junk in a scrapyard right now. That's if they have scrapyards."

"No we don't. Our way of life has changed a lot since the 21st century. Pollution is no longer a problem, but our biggest threat is our alien enemies, like the Borg."

"Borg? Sounds Swedish." Said Daniel.

"They are defiantly not Swedish. They are cybernetic creatures that assimilate whole alien races. They operate as a single mind, and are very powerful. We first encountered them at system J25. They are the biggest threat the federation has. Hardly anything we have can stop them." Explained the Starfleet captain. He noticed the rest of SG were looking a little green. "Mr Crusher", the young man who Grace had smiled at earlier moved over to the group.

"Yes sir?"

"Perhaps you could show our guests to ten forward, get them some drinks. I would like to speak with Colonel O'Neill for a few moments."

"Yes sir. This way." They all leave. Picard took Jack into his little office just off the Bridge.

"Have you thought about how you're going to get back home?" Picard questioned his strange guest.

"No. Like Carter said earlier to Riker out there, the Stargate is a very unpredictable thing, it may not get us back to our time before, but we have time jumped before. Once we were sent to 1969 and another time were sent to 2010, so if we just dialled for Earth then we can just hope that it's gonna get us back to our proper time. The reason for the going back in time to 1969 was because of a solar flare and they're very difficult to predict… according to Carter."

"And if it doesn't?" Jack had no response.

Down in Ten forward.

"This is really amazing. Travelling from planet to planet without having to use the Stargate."

"How fast can this ship go?"

"Our top speed is around warp 9.6"

"That's fast, but not as fast as the Prometheus. I wonder what happened to it." Sam commented.

"What do you do here?" Asked Grace. The young man, whose name was Wesley Crusher, turned to her.

"I'm the helmsman, so I pilot the ship."

"How old are you?" Jack thought that Wesley looked young, but he just wanted to be certain.

"23. My mum is the chief medical officer onboard the Enterprise."

"What about your dad?" Wesley sighed before he answered the question.

"He was killed a few years ago. During a mission, under the command of Captain Picard."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." At that moment Picard and Jack entered.

"Well, we'll take you back down to the surface and you can try and get back home again."

"Thank you Captain. It's been a pleasure to meet you." Picard and Jack shook hands.

Down on the surface of the planet they were beamed down and Sam moved over to the DHD and began to punch in the co-ordinates. Grace then turned to Picard.

"Captain Picard. I have a request to make."

"What's that?"

"That I stay with you." Jack and Daniel were quite surprised at the young girl's request.

"But if you don't return it could alter the timeline." Said Picard

"Please sir. I have nothing left for me back on earth in my time. My whole family is dead. All my life I have dreamed of space exploration. Ok, the Stargate is sort of space exploration, but it's not the same as what I had dreamed of. It's not the same as what you actually have." Picard looked at Jack.

"Well, she has been pretty miserable for a couple of years. Up in that meeting room of yours was the first time I have seen her smile like that." Picard looked at Grace. Picard took in a deep breath and sighed

"Permission granted."

"Thank you sir." The gate activated. "Good bye Colonel. I hope you get back home easily."

"Thanks Lieutenant. Good luck."

"What will you say to General Hammond?"

"I'll tell him that you were taken by a Goa'uld and we had to kill you. If you don't mind using that excuse?"

"Not at all sir."

"Call me Jack."

"Ok, Jack." She shook Jack's hand and they all left.

"Picard to Enterprise. 2 to beam up." And with that Grace and Picard disappeared.


End file.
